


Siri, call home

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [7]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, Mirandy, Phone Sex, Sort Of, mirandy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Andy gets a little hot and bothered, but siri hears and calls Miranda. WHat could go wrong?





	1. Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a teeny short, because the second part is gonna be. Bunch longer I think. Probably?

Miranda sat quietly at her desk, in her home office, going over the latest in the book. The day was almost over but Miranda had not progressed very far into her corrections that night.

No scathing remarks, or threats of unemployment on her tongue- no. For the first time in a very, very long time, her mind was drifting. No matter how much threatened herself, she could not stay motivated or on task. 

She knew all her own tricks, nothing was working. Something was weighing on her mind, or someone, if she was going to be honest with herself. When it came to her heart and its many emotions, she seldom was ever truly honest. With herself or others, but this- this was eating at her.

It was Andrea, of course. It always was, so it seemed. Miranda never understood that girl, but she found her endlessly intriguing.

No woman had ever caught her attention the way her assistant had, and usually it wasn’t such a terrible thing. Miranda was divorced, she could look if she wanted. And look she did, often.

Though she did fear, perhaps her eyes had done a little too much wandering lately. Andrea had been responding to her presence oddly. It was concerning. 

Andrea hadn’t been meeting her eyes, never tried to ask Miranda how she was, and she hadn’t come to sit and talk with her after dropping off the book at all this week.

Miranda found she missed the odd girls company. She wished she knew how to read Andrea the way Andrea always seemed to read her. Always knew what she was thinking, what she needed.

As if to prove her point, her cell phone began to vibrate softly on top of her desk. 

Miranda removed her glasses and sighed, as she reached for the phone to find Andrea’s name flashing on the call display.

Miranda felt her heart flutter a little as she answer the phone.

“Hello?”

Much to Miranda’s disappointment, there was no response. Perhaps she had been, “butt dialled”, as Cassidy often did. She was about to hang out up when she heard a low moan.

“Hmmmmm.”

Immediately she sat up straight in her chair, had that been-?

“Mmmmmmmmm- Oh.”

Miranda felt a blush creeping across her face. She should hang up the phone- she should hang up the phone and go to bed and pretend this never happened.

Instead she didn’t do any of those things, she just sat and listened, each sound going straight to her core.

“Oooooooh, yesss.” Andrea whined and hissed.

Miranda, though filled with a sense of shame, slid a hand between her legs and cupped herself over her underwear.

“Hhmmmm, yes. Please, M- mmmmm.” 

Andrea’s moans grew more insistent, Miranda could hear her breathing quicken. Miranda attempted to stifle her own moan as she slipped her fingers under the band of her underwear and ground her hips against her own fingers.

“Mir- oh please. Miranda- yes- yES- YES!” Andrea’s voice was high and keening.

Miranda was so focused on her own impending climax she barely registered her own name falling from Andrea’s lips as she too approached her climax.

“Oh god, yes, Miranda!” Andrea gave a finally moan as she came.

Miranda whimpered and came split seconds later at the sound of Andrea’s own cries. 

There was a few seconds of silence and mutual heavy breathing. Miranda sat at her desk, hands still in her pants. She should hang up, she should pretend she never heard any of this. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. To lose this moment with Andrea.

Miranda heard the rustling of sheets, and then dead silence.

“Oh, shit shit shit shit shit!” Andrea hissed, and then the phone beeped as it was disconnected.

Miranda sighed. Something told her that work would not be any better the next day.


	2. Andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next bit!

Andy fell backwards onto her bed with a loud oomph. The day had been unnecessarily long. Too long, if she had to be honest.

Sitting at her desk, only feet away from Miranda made getting anything done absolutely impossible. She swore she’d even caught Miranda watching her. Of course that couldn’t possibly be true, but she couldn’t help but dwell on each moment regardless.

It had been a week since Andy had had her first sex dream involving Miranda, and she’d had one almost every night since. Then going to work, being with Miranda all day. Andy groaned as she removed her shoes.

She’d had to do so much laundry, with the amount of underwear she was going through.

Andy lid back down on the bed, unzipping her slacks and pushing her hands down her pants to finally relieve the tension.

“Oh sirildksfmdfdnjd-” several moans tumbled from her lips as she finally touched herself.

“Miranda- please.” She sighed, slowly circling her fingers around her clit.

She clutched the sheets and she moved her fingers, slow and steady. Then pushed her bra up and began massaging her breasts with her other hand. Her eyes clothes tightly as her dream came rushing back to her.

Miranda cornering her at the office before dragging Andy into her private bathroom and making Andy hers. Pressing her body against the cold tiles of the sink, of the floor, as Miranda fucked her in every which way she could imagine.

“Hmmmm, mmmmmm. Yessss, please, oh.” Andy moaned, and hissed as she finally pushed her fingers inside of herself and began pumping her fingers in and out.

She imagined Miranda biting her neck, marking her. Then shushing her, trying to keep her quiet so the whole office wouldn’t hear. So the office wouldn’t know Miranda was using her innocent little Andy for whatever she wanted.

She could feel her orgasm approaching, as she pinched her nipple and bit her lips. Imaging Miranda’s hands, Miranda’s mouth. Harder and faster, and all at once.

“Ooooh, yesss- YES, Miranda PLEASE.”

Then with a final swipe of her clit, Andy came. Hard. It was like fireworks going off behind her eyelids, as her walls clenched around her fingers, and her thighs clenched around her wrist.

Andy gasped for breath, as she became aware of her surroundings again. Her breath slowing, she relaxed on her bed. Andy sighed and stretched her arm out in search of her phone.

She almost dropped her phone when she saw that she was currently calling someone, and had been for the last five minutes. And that someone was Miranda.

“Oh shit shit shit shit shit!”

Andy hung up the phone, tossed it onto her bed and began to pace across the floor.

Miranda had heard her. Miranda had to have heard her, right? She’d answered the phone, and she hadn’t hung up. So she had to have heard. Andy was in so much trouble. She was going to be fired, Miranda would fire her and she’d never be with her again. 

She continued to pace back and forth, her heart racing. Of course she couldn’t keep it in her pants. Good god Andy! What is wrong with you?! How could you let this happen?

Andy left her room and went into the kitchen in search of wine, her mind racing a mile a minute.

There was a knock on the door.

Andy froze in place. 

Someone was at the door. Who could possibly be at the door? Now? Miranda wouldn’t- Miranda couldn’t….

There was a second knock.

Should she answer the door? She felt her body moving towards the door regardless of what was going through her brain.

Andy pulled the door open slowly, to reveal a white haired angel standing on the other side.

“Miranda, I-”

Miranda didn’t say anything, but slowly entered Andy’s apartment. 

“I’m sorry, for what happened. I know it was unprofessional, and horrible, I’m so sorry-”

Miranda held up a hand, to stop her from speaking.

“It’s fine Andrea, I just think we really need to talk.”

Andy stood quietly off to the side.

“Coffee?”

Miranda sat at the table.

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, as always please let me know what you think!!!


	3. Thank Siri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last bit probably!!!

“We need to talk.”

Miranda took a sip from the coffee mug Andy had handed her.

“Miranda I’m so sorry, I know that was so inappropriate and unprofessional, I don’t know how it happened. I swear I didn’t mean anything by it-”

Miranda’s posture changed.

“You didn’t?”

Andy paused as her brows furrowed.

“I didn’t what?”

“You didn’t mean anything by it?”

Andy opened her mouth to speak, but her response died in her throat. The look in Miranda’s eyes seemed so… disappointed?

Miranda took a breath and nodded.

“I see. Perhaps I misjudged. I shouldn’t have come.”

Miranda put her cup down on the table and stood from her chair. 

Andy’s heart immediately quickened.

“No!”

Andy slammed her hand over her mouth as Miranda raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t go? Please, stay?” Andy whispered, her heart aching at the idea of Miranda leaving so soon.

Miranda sighed, but hesitated.

“Please? At least finish your coffee.” Andy said softly, reaching for Miranda’s hand.

Miranda let her take it, revelling in the softness of Andy’s hands in her own.

“I suppose I could stay for a little while longer.”

A smile soaked in relief washed across Andy’s face.

“Come, we can sit on the couch. Maybe talk awhile? If not talk then just sit. I enjoy your company.” Andy said, standing to her feet and gently pulling Miranda towards her living room.

Miranda took her own cup from the table and followed behind her Andrea. A sinking feeling in her chest. She wanted more than she could have, and it was hurting her. Her heart ached, as Andy turned and smiled at her as the sat together, sipping their coffee.

They were quiet, slowly sipping.

“Why did you call me?” Miranda asked softly.

Andy froze, and blushed darkly.

“I didn’t. Well- I suppose I did, but it wasn’t on purpose- I- I didn’t mean to Miranda, I am so sorry. Honestly Miranda, I swear it wasn’t on purpose-”

Miranda brushed her comments away with a lazy wave.

“I don’t want your apologies, Andrea. I just-”

Miranda sighed. She had hoped- she had wanted it to be true, so badly.

Andy, watched the emotions shifting on Miranda’s face.

“Miranda what’s wrong?”

Miranda’s eyes became slightly teary.

“Listening to you, I felt something.”

“Oh?”

“I touched myself.” Miranda hissed, softly, embarrassed at her admission.

Andy blinked at her, having missed what she said.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Miranda frowned, as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She thought Andrea would understand, more than her husband had. She had needs like everyone.

“Is that so hard to believe Andrea? That a frigid old bitch like me could want affection? Love? These are human needs, Andrea. I am only human, aren’t I?”

Andy nodded.

“Of course Miranda, I know, I know.”

Andy moved next to Miranda, taking her cup from her and placed it on the table before pulling her into a tight hug, stroking her hair.

“You’re a beautiful and most incredible human, Miranda.”

Miranda sniffled, curled against Andy’s body on the couch. She pressed her nose into the crook of Andy’s neck, nuzzling gently.

They sat that way for a while, on the couch together. Miranda felt herself relax so much more beyond the relaxed she had ever been. Her eyes began to flutter, mind drifting.

“Miranda?”

Miranda hummed softly, her perfect world momentarily interrupted.

Andy lifted Miranda’s face to her, with two fingers under Miranda’s chin, and gazed into her eyes for a moment. Reading her face.

A split second passed before Andy pressed their lips together, and sighed against the softest lips. Miranda moaned quietly, wrapped her arms around Andy and tugged gently on Andy’s long hair.

Andy pulled back.

“Come to bed with me.”

Miranda froze.

“I don’t want to be some quick fuck.”

Andy furrowed her brows.

“What? No! Miranda-”

More tears fell down Miranda’s cheeks. She felt so foolish, letting her emotions get in the way of everything. Andrea just made her feel all these things she didn’t usually want to feel. But with Andrea, she wanted to feel everything. All of it.

“Miranda I deeply, deeply care for you. You’ve always been more than just a boss to me and you’ll always be more than a just quick fuck.” Andy said softly with a chuckle.

Miranda kissed Andy again, as Andy pulled them to their feet and towards her bedroom.

Andy sat Miranda on the bed and kissed her again. Miranda smiled so brightly Andy thought her heart would burst.

“I’m glad you called.” Miranda whispered.

Andy chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, the next part should be up quick!!! PLEASSEEEE let me know what you think!


End file.
